Hell Fest
David Montero | edited by = David Egan; Gregory Plotkin | distributed by = CBS Films Valhalla Motion Pictures Tucker Tooley Entertainment | release date(s) = September 28th, 2018 | mpaa rating = | running time = 89 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Hell Fest is an American independent horror film of the slasher subgenre. It was directed by Gregory Plotkin with a screenplay written by Seth M. Sherwood, Blair Butler and Akela Cooper, based on a story treatment by William Penick, Chris Sey, and Stephen Susco. It was produced by CBS Films, Valhalla Motion Pictures, and Tucker Tooley Entertainment. It premiered in the United States on September 28th, 2018. Cast Notes & Trivia * The tagline for this film is "Fun getting in. Hell getting out". * Hell Fest (2018) redirects to this page. * There are a total of sixteen credited cast members in this film. * This movie was filmed in Atlanta, Georgia. The Hell Fest attraction grounds were shot at Six Flags White Water. * Hell Fest closed out of theaters on November 8th, 2018. It had been in release for a total of six weeks (42 days). * Hell Fest was released on DVD and Blu-ray on January 8th, 2019. * The name of the movie is taken from the Hell Fest haunted amusement park attraction, which serves as the central setting for the film. Credits * Story writer Christopher Sey is credited as Chris Sey in this film. * Line producer Jolly Dale is credited as Johlyn Jolly Dale in this film. * Actress Cynthea Mercado is credited as Cynthia Mercado in this film. * Actor George Howard Adams is credited as George Adams in this film. * Actor Cecil Elmore, Jr. is credited as Cecil Elmore in this film. Body Count * Jodi - Stabbed in the abdomen by The Other. Body later hung as part of the attraction. * Britney - Stabbed in the abdomen with an ice shaving knife in front of Natalie. * Gavin - Poked in the the throat, then has his head smashed with a mallet. * Asher - Stabbed through the eye with an ice-shaving knife. * Quinn - Stabbed in the chest with a knife. * Taylor - Stabbed in the chest with a knife. Survivors * Natalie * Brooke What else have they done? * Director Gregory Plotkin was also a film editor on Happy Death Day. * Producer Jolly Dale is also a producer on AMC's The Walking Dead. * Producer Gale Anne Hurd is also an executive producer on AMC's Walking Dead: A New Beginning * Film score composer Bear McCreary also composed the theme music for AMC's ''The Walking Dead and Happy Death Day. * Actress Amy Forsyth also played Caprice Bauer in A Christmas Horror Story. * Actress Bex Taylor-Klaus also played Audrey Jensen in Scream: The Series. * Stephen Conroy, who plays The Other, is also a stuntman on The Walking Dead. He also played an agent in the "The Vanishing of Will Byers" episode of Stranger Things. * Actor Tony Todd has appeared in numerous horror movies over the years such as Hatchet and Final Destination, but he is best known for playing Daniel Robitaille - the main antagonist featured in the Candyman film series. Recommendations * Funhouse, The * Happy Death Day * Hell Night * Scream External Links * * Hell Fest at Wikipedia * * References Amusement park | Axe | Child | Eye injuries | Guillotine | Hangings | Head injuries | Knife | Little girl | Mallet | Mask | Mild profanity | Police officer | Psychopath | Security guard | Serial killer | Stabbings | Throat injuries